


El plan maestro de Jason (para salir con el Lindo Chico Asiático)

by Diempss



Series: Planes Maestros [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amused Yuri Plisetsky, Cameo by Jean-Jacques Leroy, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, Humor, Identity Reveal, Lilia has no chill, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Por eso no lo hice, Retirement AU, Traducción, Traducir las etiquetas es difícil, Unrequited Crush, hockey players, smitten married Viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diempss/pseuds/Diempss
Summary: Jason, joven prodigio del hockey, estrella ascendiente de los Detroit Ice Tigers y modelo de medio tiempo, tenía una sonrisa que hacía temblar las rodillas de mujeres y hombres por igual. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien le ha llamado la atención - hasta que conoció a Lindo Chico Asiático en el Ice Castle de Detroit y decidió ser su futuro novio.Mientras tanto, el actual Ice Tiger™ está teniendo el tiempo de su vida viendo al pretencioso aspirante a JJ tratando de encantar los pantalones de un completo despistado y felizmente casado, Katsudon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jason's Master Plan (to dating the Cute Asian Guy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982265) by [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/pseuds/Qwertzu). 



No es que Jason no estuviera contento de que el sistema de aire de su pista estuviera siendo reconstruido, no lo tomen a mal. Pero era toda una molestia tener que manejar hasta la otra pista al otro lado de la ciudad. _Ice Castle de Detroit, en serio, ¿qué clase de nombre lamentable era ese?_ Apenas recordaba haber entrenado ahí una vez cuando todavía estaba en la escuela secundaria. Diferente nombre, pero los mismos apestosos vestuarios con pintura cayéndose de las paredes y tecnología medieval. ¿Tal vez por eso se llamaba "Ice Castle"? Bufó ante su propia broma mientras seguía las instrucciones del GPS y dar vuelta a la izquierda.

 

—Ha llegado a su destino. —La suave voz femenina le informó. _Al pinches fin._

 

Aparcando su Porsche en el casi vacío estacionamiento, se estiró antes de tomar su bolsa deportiva. Se dio la vuelta para ver el edificio y sintió que la quijada se le caía. Bien, eso... Eso definitivamente no era la misma mierda arruinada de antes. Quien fuera que hubiera comprado el lugar obviamente invirtió un montón de dinero en su modernización. Jason sólo esperaba que la pista en sí, hubiera recibido el mismo tratamiento.

 

En la puerta había un cartel que le decía a los visitantes que la pista estaba cerrada al público debido a una práctica privada. _Para noticias acerca de los horarios en tiempo real, horas de apertura y reservaciones favor de visitar DetroitIceCastle.com o síguenos en nuestra página de Facebook (Detroit Ice Castle)._ Rodando los ojos, Jason abrió la puerta sin seguro. El interior tenía el mismo esquema de color azul y gris que del exterior. Bastante bien, si le preguntaban. No había nadie en la recepción así que sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió las señales hasta el vestuario de hombres.

 

—¿Qué onda? —asintió a sus compañeros. Ellos lo saludaron con gruñidos y asentamientos de su parte.

 

—¿Qué onda, Jay? —Mike sonrió de lado—. ¿Qué piensas? Nada mal, ¿no es así? —le preguntó, estirando sus brazos para indicar el espacio a su alrededor.

 

—Nada mal —Jason admitió, usando un tono desinteresado, aunque lo contrario fuera la verdad.

 

Mike bufó.

 

—¿Ya viste la pista? La ampliaron a un tamaño olímpico. Y tienen este pulidor súper rápido, ¿sabes? Como el que usaron en el mundial hace un año y este nuevo y reluciente sistema de enfriamiento... —Jason optó por ignorarlo mientras se ponía su equipamiento de hockey.

 

Minutos después, su entrenador entró a la habitación precipitadamente, haciendo un rápido conteo mental y mirando fijamente a Thomas que estaba aún a medio vestir. El entrenador Tony odiaba la impuntualidad con la pasión de mil soles.

 

—Todos están aquí, bien. Lleven sus flojos traseros al hielo, ¡no tengo todo el día! —Ordenó en un completo modo de sargento de reclutas.

 

—Alguien está de buen humor. —El capitán del equipo comentó secamente cuando estuvo seguro que Tony no le escucharía. Los Detroit Ice Tigers asintieron en acuerdo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El entrenamiento salió bien, incluso Tony tuvo que admitirlo con un Asentimiento de Aprobación, el cual, viniendo de él, era un gran halago. Jason estaba exhausto pero satisfecho después de un trabajo bien realizado. La pequeña audiencia que consistía de los fans acérrimos del equipo, reporteros y secretos reclutas y no tan secretos reclutas enemigos aplaudieron entusiasmados al sonido del último silbido y se reunieron alrededor de la barrera para tomarse fotos con sus ídolos y/o pedir autógrafos. Secretamente aburrido, Jason mostró su famosa sonrisa encantadora número tres y como siempre, escaneó la pequeña audiencia en busca de alguien remotamente interesante. Una figura sola en la parte de atrás, llamó su atención - un lindo joven asiático con cabello negro y lentes nerds. Estaba sentado solo en una de las gradas, viéndose inmerso en su teléfono. Aww, era muy tímido para acercarse, ¡que adorable!

 

—Oye. —Jason codeó a Will—. Mira mi futuro novio. —(Sí, tenía algo por los chicos tímidos, ¿vale? Júzguenlo.)

 

—¿Oh? —Will alzó una ceja, escéptico—. ¿Y si es “recto” como una regla?

 

Él se lo busco totalmente.

 

—También lo es el espagueti hasta que está mojado.

 

Will gruñó y le dio la espalda.

 

—¡No tengo nada que ver con este hombre! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! —anunció sonoramente a los demás.

 

Los otros sólo rieron, ya acostumbrados a las mañas de Jason y Will, procediendo a ignorarlos.

 

—Pero ya en serio, Jay, un chico como él ya debe haber sido tomado.

 

—Sí su pareja es por lo menos la mitad de atractivo que él, no voy a decir que no a un trío. —Jay declaró con una sonrisa de lado.

 

Predeciblemente, esto ganó un gruñido de su capitán.

 

—Un día de estos, conocerás a alguien que te va a rechazar, marca mis palabras.

 

—Sí, claro. — _Vamos_ , Jason era el hombre más guapo de los Ice Tigers, demonios, tal vez de la liga entera de hockey. Era modelo a medio tiempo, ¡por amor a Dios! Los patrocinadores se _peleaban_ por una oportunidad de ofrecerle un contrato. Además, la confianza era sexy y él era bastante confidente.

 

Lindo Chico Asiático se quedó incluso después de que la multitud de admiradores se dispersó. Ahora estaba hablando con un chico de cabello largo rubio, pero Jason decidió ir hacía él de todos modos. Quitándose el casco, revolvió su cabello para convertirlo en un desastre artístico.

 

El plan era simple y a prueba de tontos:

 

1) Caminar hasta el chico, sonreírle y ofrecerle un autógrafo.

2) Preguntar por un nombre para la dedicación.

3) Añadir su número de teléfono, dibujar un pequeño corazón a su lado e irse con un coqueto guiño. _Totalmente encantado._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri miró molesto hacia a uno de los jugadores de hockey que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa totalmente falsa que probablemente pensaba que era encantadora. (Noticia de última hora: no lo era.)

 

—Hola. —Saludó a ambos, pero su atención se dirigió inmediatamente a Katsudon.

 

—Hola. —Katsudon respondió.

 

Otra sonrisa seductora artificial y confidente que casi consigue que Yuri lo golpee en la cara.

 

—¿Autógrafo?

 

—Claro. —Katsudon sonrió de vuelta y sacó una libreta y una pluma de su mochila. Entonces, para la confusión del jugador de hockey, firmó la hoja en blanco, la arrancó y se la entregó al otro.

 

Yuri se mordió el labio y se llevó una mano a la boca en un intento desesperado de contener su risa.

 

—¡Jay! ¿Vienes o qué? —Uno de los compañeros del tipo gritó.

 

El teléfono del Katsudon sonó.

 

—Lo siento, debo contestar esto. _¿Da, Vitya?_

 

Totalmente asombrado, el aspirante a JJ asintió mecánicamente hacía el Katsudon antes de darse la vuelta para alcanzar a su equipo, apretando la hoja autografiada por alguien que obviamente no conocía.

 

Yuri aún estaba riéndose cuando el Katsudon terminó la llamada tres minutos después.

 

 

* * *

 

 

De vuelta en su casa, Jason desenvolvió la nota.

 

_¡Buena suerte, #16!_

Debajo de eso había unas líneas cruzadas de lo que se imaginaba era una firma en el alfabeto chino o japonés. _Huh._ Al parecer, el tipo era famoso. El problema era que Jay no tenía ni idea de quien era. Y sí Lindo Chico Asiático pensaba que Jason era su fan, eso quería decir que Jay no podía casualmente preguntar por su nombre. Pero, viéndolo de otra forma, quería decir que podía ser fácil hacer hablar al chico lindo acerca de lo que fuera famoso, ¿no? (Jason siempre estaba listo para hablar acerca del hockey, especialmente con fans interesados en el deporte.) No debería ser tan difícil. Seguramente una oportunidad llegaría y el adorable, tímido chico le daría una pista —algo que Jason pudiera googlear para encontrar su identidad. Deseaba darse una palmada en la espalda. Era una buena estrategia. Estaba ansioso por su próximo encuentro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras se apresuraba hasta la recepción, Jason se preguntó cómo es que traería el tema a colación. ¿Debería preguntarle al azabache si podía patinar? Seguramente podía, trabajaba en una pista de hielo, después de todo.

La siguiente vez que Jason pudo ver a su crush, Lindo Chico Asiático estaba sentado detrás de la recepción del Ice Castle de Detriot. _Maldición._ La lindura era un empleado de la pista. Eso significaba que se había quedado después del juego para ver a los Ice Tigers irse y tal vez, pulir la pista. ¿Era siquiera un fan del hockey? Demonios, al parecer las cosas se pondría difíciles para Jay… Pero que no se diga que a Jason Helsing no amaba los retos. Vivía por ellos. El jugador de hockey sonrió y le guiño al recepcionista de camino a los vestuarios. Le hubiera encantado quedarse a platicar un rato, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo para que la práctica comenzara. Bueno, habría muchas más oportunidades. Tal vez, ¿podría preguntar acerca de apartar la pista para una práctica privada? Eso sonaba como una buena forma de romper el hielo…

 

En los vestuarios, Will le lanzó una playera sudada por ser demasiado lento.

 

—¡Deja de estar soñando acerca del trasero del recepcionista y vístete de una buena vez!

 

—¿Oh? —Mike se puso alerta—. ¿Qué es esto acerca del trasero del recepcionista?

 

—¿Has _visto_ su trasero? Quiero decir, no homo, pero es un buen trasero para mirar. —Pete comentó—. ¿Qué? Soy un hombre de traseros.

 

—El orden ahí te falló, compañero. —Martin ni siquiera quito la vista de sus agujetas—. En tu caso es “soy un trasero, hombre”

 

Otra camiseta sudada voló a través de la habitación.

 

—¡Pagarás por eso! ¡Sólo espera!

 

 —Niños. —Jason rodó los ojos—. Como sea, aléjense del recepcionista y de su redondo trasero, ¿vale? Es mío.

 

—Y, ¿se supone que el anillo de matrimonio en su mano derecha es tuyo también? —Mike alzó una ceja.

 

—Los anillos de boda se llevan en la mano izquierda. —Will lo corrigió con la autoridad de un hombre casado—. Los anillos en la mano derecha son sólo una moda.

 

—Bueno, probablemente en su país, ellos– –

 

—¡Helsing! ¿Por qué aún no estás vestido? —Tony rugió estando en el marco de la puerta. No había que apuntar que Jason se había terminado de vestir en tiempo récord—. ¿Dónde está Steven?

 

—A Steven se le ponchó una llanta, dijo que llegaría en media hora. —Martin reportó.

 

Tony suspiró con desagrado.

 

—No importa, empezaremos sin él. Jason, únete a quien quieras.

 

_¿A quién él quisiera?_ Jason acaba de tener una brillante idea.

 

—Entrenador, ¿puedo tomar cinco minutos?

 

Tony lo fulminó con la mira desaprobatoriamente.

 

—Si no estás en la pista en cinco, no te molestes en regresar, ¿me oíste?

 

—¡Fuerte y claro, entrenador!

 

Mientras se apresuraba hasta la recepción, Jason se preguntó cómo es que traería el tema a colación. ¿Debería preguntarle al azabache si podía patinar? Seguramente podía, trabajaba en una pista de hielo, después de todo… _Hmm_ …

 

Lindo Chico Asiático quitó su vista de la computadora mientras Jay se acercaba.

 

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

 

Era momento de la sonrisa ganadora #4.

 

—Tal vez, ¿tienes diez minutos? Verás, estamos a punto de comenzar con el calentamiento y mi compañero llegará un poco tarde. Me preguntaba si podías ser mi compañero en lo que llega. No debería ser mucho tiempo… — _Di que sí, di que sí…_

El otro parpadeó sorprendido.

 

—Lo siento mucho, pero, no tengo ni idea de cómo jugar hockey.

 

Jason negó con la cabeza con empatía.

 

—Nonono, no jugaremos hockey aún, esto es sólo el calentamiento. Tu tarea principal será ponerte en mi camino para hacerme rodearte. — _Activar ojos de cachorro_ —. Será por sólo diez minutos, quiero decir, está bien si estás ocupado, lo entiendo…

 

—De acuerdo. — _¿En serio? ¡Sí!_ Jason se resistió a golpear el aire—. Dame un momento para cambiarme.

 

Jason asintió ansiosamente.

 

—Claro. Muchísimas gracias, ¡te debo una! ¿Te veo en la pista? —¡Oh, esto era fantástico! No sólo sería capaz de mostrar sus grandes habilidades del hockey, sino que también tenía una excusa para invitar a Lindo Chico Asiático a un café o algo. Ya sabes, como un agradecimiento. Se paseó hasta la pista con un saltillo feliz. Afortunadamente los chicos aún se encontraban haciendo estiramiento. Jason anunció su grandioso plan (ignorando las miradas obvias, las sonrisas socarronas, la rodada de ojos de sus compañeros y la exasperación radiando de Tony) y rápidamente se les unió.

 

No tuvo que esperar mucho, Lindo Chico Asiático llegó unos momentos después de que ellos habían entrado al hielo. Unos pantalones deportivos negros, envolvían muy bien sus muslos (maldición, hablando de buenas piernas), complementados con una simple playera gris de manga larga. El texto en la parte de atrás decía “Equipamiento de prueba de calidad de Nishigori” y _joder_ , Jason estuvo infinitamente agradecido que no hubiera quedado en ridículo preguntando si la lindura podía patinar. Una bala esquivada.

 

Saludándolos con un tímido movimiento de mano, el chico hizo una ronda de rápidas series de estiramiento (y Jason no pudo evitar el notar que tan _flexible_ era.) Will llamó su atención y lo distrajo con bromas, pero pudo notar como sus compañeros detenían todo lo que estaban haciendo para mirar fijamente a Lindo Chico Asiático entrar a la pista.

 

—Um, ¿sucede algo malo? —El azabache preguntó dudoso.

 

—¿Estás seguro acerca de esos patines para niña? —Confíen en que Pete siempre será directo. El tipo no tenía un filtro de cerebro-boca.

 

Lindo Chico Asiático ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó con genuina confusión.

 

—No hay nada femenino en mis patines.

 

Jason podía ver más o menos de dónde venía todo esto, los patines que tenía eran negros con agujetas del mismo color y hojas plateadas. El problema era que las hojas eran… bueno, como Pete había dicho, femeninas.

 

 —Atención, basta de cuchicheos. Guarden esa discusión para el descanso. ¡Formen parejas ahora! —Jason nunca había estado tan agradecido por la legendaria falta de paciencia de Tony.

 

Era bastante obvio para cualquier jugador de hockey que el lindo empleado de la pista nunca había agarrado un palo de hockey en su vida, pero sorpresivamente, tenía un buen ojo y copió la manera correcta de tomarlo casi perfectamente. Incluso imitó la correcta forma encorvada pero cuando se concentró unos minutos después, se enderezó como si hubiera tragado una regla. A pesar de los patines femeninos, era sorprendentemente rápido y tenía reflejos increíbles. Jason no se había divertido tanto en años. Cuando Tony los puso a patinar de un extremo de la pista a otro, se le ocurrió a Jason que quizás debió haberle advertido de lo que venía. Bueno, muy tarde.

 

—¡Brinquen! —Tony gritó juntando sus manos.

 

Los Ice Tigers brincaron, obligando a sus patines separarse del hielo y aterrizar pesadamente un segundo después.

 

Lindo Chico Asiático hizo una maldita _pirueta_ en el aire y aterrizó con un pequeño tambaleo. (Incluso la quijada de Tony cayó al suelo.)

 

—¡Oye, Katsudon! ¿Estás herido o algo? ¿Debería llamar a Viktor? —el rubio de largo cabello que Jason apenas y recordaba, de alguna forma apareció a un lado de la pista y frunció el ceño hacia el recepcionista con una pizca de preocupación.

 

—Estoy bien, Yura. —Lindo Chico Asiático ‒Catsdon, ¡ha! ‒ le aseguró.

 

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios se supone que fue eso? —Yura cruzó los brazos retadoramente.

 

Para sorpresa de Jason, Catsdon se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

 

—Sé que fue algo torpe, pero él dijo que saltáramos y mi cuerpo se movió por instinto, aunque ni siquiera tuviera la velocidad suficiente.

 

_¿Qué?_ ¿Torpe? ¿En qué universo paralelo eso podría llamarse _torpe_? Y el tipo Yura, ni siquiera protestó, sólo puso una mueca desinteresada que incluso podía competir con la de Tony. En respuesta, Catsdon patinó hasta el centro de la pista, ganando velocidad e hizo flotar su cuerpo en el aire, rotándolo _tres jodidas veces_ y aterrizando graciosamente en una pierna con los brazos en alguna pose de bailarín que probablemente se vería ridícula, pero de alguna forma él lo hacía ver elegante. _¿Qué carajo?_

—¿Mejor? —Le preguntó a Yura.

 

—Bastante. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Fraternizando con jugadores de hockey? —Algo en la forma en la que dijo _jugadores de hockey_ le recordó a Jason de su pequeña hermana diciendo _cucarachas._ No le gustaba el tono de Yura. Ni un poco.

 

—Reemplazando a un jugador atrasado, quien, pienso, ya ha llegado.

 

Y sí, Steve estaba parado cerca de la puerta. A decir por su expresión de asombro, también había sido testigo del salto imposible.

 

Catsdon vio a los Ice Tigers con una sonrisa amable.

 

—Fue un placer conocerlos. Diviértanse en su entrenamiento. —Dijo, patinado casualmente hacia la salida de reversa. Jason lo miró ponerse sus protectores y seguir a Yura a una habitación en la parte de atrás que decía “Sólo personal” y que Jason no había notado. Mientras tanto, Tony terminó de regañar a Steve y la práctica se reanudó. Jason hizo una nota mental de googlear Catsdon más tarde y trató de concentrarse en el disco de hockey. _El tipo era un patinador artístico. Un muy buen patinador, claro está. Eso explicaba el autógrafo y los patines femeninos._

—¡Helsing! ¡Presta atención o sal del hielo!

 

—¡Lo siento, coach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Prometo más narración de Yuri para la próxima vez.  
> N/T: Catsdon, jajá!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca subestimen el poder de la inconsciencia de Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Lo primero que Jason hizo al llegar a casa fue googlear Catsdon. Probó con diferentes formas de escribirlo, pero el estúpido buscador insistía en corregirlo a katsudon, lo cual era, aparentemente, un tipo de chuletas de cerdo japonés o algo. También trató con “Katsudon patinaje artístico” pero, los únicos reportes en inglés eran acerca de… ¿inspiración de eros? _¿Qué carajo?_ Sin deseos de saber cuál era la relación entre un las chuletas y el erotismo, (o ver algunos videos raros con nombres como _Aguas termales en hielo_ o _El mejor tazón de cerdo de todos ellos.)_ cerró el navegador y se recargó en su silla derrotado. Era probablemente un apodo. Tal vez katsudon era la comida favorita del chico o algo. Como sea. No cambiaba el hecho de que Jason aún no sabía su nombre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Las dos sillas detrás de la recepción eran pecaminosamente cómodas, así que naturalmente, Yuri tomó una como propia cuando tenía que estudiar o hacer algo relacionado con la escuela. Tomando un libro de texto se movió lejos del frente, dejando al Katsudon lidiar con los clientes, se desparramó en la silla; al carajo con la ergonomía y la forma correcta de sentarse. No es que fuera a admitirlo ampliamente, pero le gustaba la silenciosa compañía del Katsudon. Además, si Yuri no entendía algo, el otro podía explicarle las cosas mejor que la mayoría de sus maestros. Para hacerlo más corto, Yuri estaba disfrutando de una tarde silenciosa y pacífica —lo que significaba que, por supuesto, algún idiota tenía que llegar y arruinarla.

 

—Hola de nuevo.

 

_Entra el egocéntrico JJ 2.0._ ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? (El idiota traía puesta su chaqueta del equipo. Cada vez que Yuri miraba el logo, pensaba seriamente en comprar el estúpido equipo sólo para cambiarles el maldito nombre. ¿Qué tan caro era comprar un equipo de hockey de todas formas?)

 

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido de nuevo. —Katsudon probablemente estaba sonriendo amablemente. Siempre tenía una sonrisa lista para los clientes.

 

El jugador de hockey se recargó en la barra casualmente como si fuera el dueño del lugar. El panorama hizo que Yuri se erizara metafóricamente hablando.

 

—Disculpa, ¿puedo reservar la pista para mí? Pronto tendré una audición con los Red Wings y quiero estar en mi mejor forma.

 

No es como si Yuri supiera algo acerca de hockey, pero podía apostar sus patines a que estos Red Wings eran algún equipo grande y una audición con ellos suponía un logro increíble. Que mal que Katsudon sabía mucho menos de hockey que Yuri.

 

—Claro. —Sin siquiera parpadear, Katsudon le tendió una hoja de papel—. Estos son nuestros precios y la política de cancelación.

 

El imbécil apenas y la miró.

 

—Está bien, ¿tienes lugares libres para la siguiente semana?

 

Después de algunos clics con el mouse, Katsudon asintió.

 

—Lo más pronto que te puedo ofrecer es la mañana del miércoles de diez a once y después, en la tarde de tres hasta las cinco.

 

El aspirante a JJ sacó su teléfono y presuntamente, checó su calendario.

 

—Oh, no se podrá el miércoles, tengo una sesión de fotos con Gucci.

 

Yuri rodó los ojos con una sonrisa ancha. Aunque el hecho de que el Señor Ego Grande tuviera una sesión de fotos con Gucci el miércoles era probable, Katsudon había hecho sesiones de fotos para marcas más brillantes que Gucci como para ser fácilmente sorprendido. _Tendrás que intentar algo mejor que eso, perdedor._

—En ese caso, el siguiente espacio libre es en la tarde del jueves desde la una a las seis.

 

Sí, era el día libre de Yuri, algo por lo cual no esperaba ansiosamente, pero esta vez Beka venía de visita, así que por esta vez no le importaba tanto.

 

El Ice Tiger falso sonrió angelicalmente.

 

—Perfecto. ¿Puedo reservar de las dos a las cuatro?

 

—Claro. Nombre completo, por favor.

 

La sonrisa angelical se vaciló un momento, el jugador de hockey obviamente esperaba el ser reconocido.

 

—Helsing, Jason Jonathan.

 

Yuri se dobló en su lugar silenciosamente y temblando con una carcajada suprimida. ¿Había una ley cósmica que dictara que si un niño tenía dos jotas en su nombre crecería para ser un egocéntrico bastardo? Yuri decidió renombrar al perdedor como _JJ Van Helsing_ y el sólo pensarlo le mandó pequeñas punzadas a sus costados. Como resultado, se perdió una parte de la conversación, pero cuando pudo poner atención de nuevo Katsudon estaba preguntándole al bobo sí quería pagar con efectivo o tarjeta.

 

—Tarjeta. —Dijo JJ Van Helsing, y Yuri podría hacer de un adivinador decente porque había predicho totalmente que el idiota iba a sacar una tarjeta dorada de American Express—. Oh, espera, tarjeta equivocada. —Ok, Yuri no había predicho eso—. ¿Puedes usar esta mejor? —Oh, claro, el egocentrista narcisista tenía una tarjeta personalizada con una imagen de él levantando un trofeo. ¿En serio? ¿Una tarjeta que decía “Mírenme soy rico” seguido de “mírenme, soy un campeón”? El tipo no estaba operando bajo el concepto equivocado de que era sutil, ¿verdad? Aunque de nuevo, Katsudon no sabría que era la sutilidad, aunque lo mordiera en el trasero, así que Yuri le dio a regañadientes unos puntos de JJ-descuento por intentarlo.

 

Naturalmente, Katsudon ni siquiera vio bien la tarjeta antes de pasarla por el lector y regresarla.

 

—Bien, aquí está su recibo y su confirmación. Por favor firma aquí y aquí. Gracias. Sí algo sucede y necesitas reprogramar sólo llama a este número.

 

—Gracias. ¿De casualidad es tu número?

 

¿ _En serio?_ ¿El tipo creía que era listo o algo? Porque incluso _Seung-gil_ podía flirtear mejor que eso.

 

—No, es la línea de la pista. No te preocupes, siempre atenderá alguien, aunque yo no esté aquí. — Nunca subestimen el poder de la inconsciencia de Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

 

Aun así, JJ 2.0 se armó de valor.

 

—No pude evitar ver que la pista cierra hoy a las cuatro. Me preguntaba si podía invitarte a un café después, ya sabes, como un agradecimiento por habernos ayudado a calentar el otro día.

 

_Buen intento, idiota._

—Oh, no te preocupes, me alegra haber ayudado. —Ese es el Katsudon para ti. Jodidamente inocente para este cruel mundo.

 

—Por favor, insisto, ¿puedo pasar por ti a las cuatro treinta? —El tonto preguntó con esperanzas.

 

—Lo siento, la pista sólo estará cerrada para el público general, tenemos una práctica hasta las nueve. Yura entrenará para la Throphée de France.

 

(No, Yuri no sintió cálido en el pecho al oír el orgullo escondido en el tono de voz de Katsudon. _No lo sintió… bueno, tal vez sí, pero sólo un poco._ )

 

—¿Qué tal el sábado? —Por supuesto todos los tipos de JJ no sabían cuando rendirse. Desafortunadamente para él, el Thropée de France empezaba el viernes y el Katsudon iba a acompañar a Yuri y a Viktor a la competencia.

 

—Estaremos en Francia el sábado.

 

—Ok, que tal esto. ¿Trabajas todos los días?

 

Yuri bufó para sí mismo. El Katsudon trabajaba casi todos los días. Además de ser el coach asistente de Yuri, también enseñaba a las clases de principiantes, gestionaba las reservaciones de la pista y se encargaba de la administración y finanzas de la pista. (Y, gracias al cielo que así era porque Viktor y el papeleo no hacían una buena combinación.)

 

Katsudon asintió inocente.

 

—Sí, así es.

 

El imbécil hizo una mueca de simpatía.

 

—El dueño debe ser un explotador, ¿eh? Conozco los de su tipo.

 

Tomándose el estómago, Yuri se resbaló de la silla al suelo sin ruido alguno. ¿Era posible morir de risa comprimida? Porque Yuri estaba peligrosamente cerca de descubrirlo.

 

Incluso el Katsudon no pudo evitar reír.

 

—¡Espero que no! Soy el dueño. Bueno, copropietario; compramos la pista con Viktor.

 

¡La cara de JJ! ¡Oh Dios, su cara! ¡ _Sin precio alguno_!

 

—Oh. Lo siento, ¡no tenía idea! ¡No quería ofenderte!

 

Por supuesto que el esclavizador dueño de la pista le aseguró dulcemente que no se había ofendido. El imbécil se despidió, dando una apresurada excusa antes de salir corriendo.

 

—¿Yura? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? ¿Estás llorando? ¡Yuri!

 

Yuri cometió el error de mirar al Katsudon. Inmediatamente, lo visualizó como un esclavizador ordenando a sus estudiantes primerizos a saltar toe-loops sincronizados al ritmo de los truenos de su látigo. Sin poder resistirlo más, Yuri se carcajeó hasta que el abdomen le dolió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Va a invitar al Katsudon a Kings on Ice. —Yuri susurró de vuelta incrédulo.

Jason estaba muy consciente de que se había ridiculizado enfrente de Lindo Chico Asiático. Suprimió las ganas de encogerse al recordar algunas partes de su conversación. Y el hecho de que mañana debía ver al dueño de la pista no ayudaba de nada.

 

—Jason, querido, deja de fruncir el ceño, te saldrán arrugas. —El fotógrafo, Gary o Jerry o algo, le regañó.

 

El jugador de hockey forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. De verdad deseaba que la sesión de fotos terminara ya. Normalmente, disfrutaba de modelar, pero justo ahora no estaba de humor. Lógicamente sabía que el mundo no iba a dejar de girar por el hecho de que haya metido la pata. Rayos, Jason había estado ahí cuando Will conoció a Heidi por primera vez y éste procedió a tirarle la champaña en el vestido. También estuvo ahí, cuatro años después cuando los dos intercambiaron votos matrimoniales. Ahora se reían de lo que había pasado. Tal vez en el futuro, Lindo Chico Asiático y él iban a reírse también de sus momentos incómodos. Y… quien sabe, todo el incidente del “esclavizador” sonaba como un buen juego para la cama… Jason se forzó a terminar esos pensamientos. No era el momento adecuado para pensar en semejantes cosas. El descanso terminaría pronto. Mientras veía a Gary (¿Jerry?) derretirse por una galleta cruda totalmente orgánica y chispas de chocolate de precio justo, se le ocurrió una idea.  La comida siempre pasaba como un regalo ideal. Seguramente unos muffins o donas recién horneados de la panadería local podían ayudarle a mostrar su arrepentimiento. Sí, Jason ya se había disculpado (y Lindo Chico Asiático fue muy amable y le había asegurado que no se había ofendido) pero el camino al corazón de un hombre era a través de su estómago, ¿no?

 

Cuando Gary/Jerry dio por finalizado el descanso y pidió a todos regresar a sus puestos, Jason fue capaz de sonreír de verdad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Había planeado pasar a la panadería y comprar algunos muffins. Había planeado traérselos a Lindo Chico Asiático aún calientes. Lo que definitivamente no había planeado fue subir las escaleras del Ice Castle de Detroit con las manos vacías, maldiciendo a todos los cielos con Will en los talones, media hora tarde de su propia reservación.

 

—Lo siento mucho, hubo un accidente automovilístico, nos quedamos atascados en el tráfico y no tenía tu número guardado. —Jason se disculpó, tratando de recuperar el aliento-. ¿Mi reservación aún es válida?

 

—Sí. —Lindo Chico Asiático le sonrió compresivamente, como el ángel que era—. De hecho, nadie reservó la pista después de ti así, que puedes quedarte media hora más.

 

El chico era muy bueno para ser real.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Momentos después de que Beka colapsó en el sofá de Yuri, Zoyenka proclamó su regazo como su hogar y comenzó a ronronear. Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba una fotografía para el futuro. Otra prueba de que los gatos eran buenos para juzgar. Como Zoya, por ejemplo. Ella adoraba al Katsudon, le gustaba soltar pelo sobre toda la ropa ridículamente cara de Viktor y ahora, se había hecho instantáneamente amiga de Beka, ¿ven? Yuri estaba dispuesto a apostar que le sisearía a JJ. A ambos.

 

Los párpados de Beka comenzaron a caer mientras acariciaba al atigrado gato.

 

—¡Oye, nada de eso! Ya sabes las reglas, nada de dormir hasta que caiga el sol. —Era la manera segura de Yuri de combatir con el cambio de horario.  Sobraba decir que después de casi veinticuatro horas de viaje, el Otabek zombi no estaba impresionado—. Oh, para ya. El atardecer es en tres horas. Ve a ducharte, eso te levantará. Luego iremos a caminar y te mostraré la pista. Si tenemos suerte, vamos a poder ver al JJ falso tratando de flirtear con el Katsudon. —Yuri sonrió socarronamente. Ver a ambos nunca sería aburrido.

 

—Tu gato no me deja. —Beka comentó. Y por supuesto, Zoya se veía muy cómoda estirada completamente sobre sus piernas.

 

Yuri bufó. Como si no conociera a su gato. La situación fue fácilmente resuelta –abrió el refrigerador y 0.4 segundos después Zoyenka se encontraba restregando su cabeza contra sus pantorrillas.

 

—¿Mrow?

 

-Sí, sí, tendrás un premio.

 

—¡Meow!

 

—Deja de ser tan impaciente, ¿quieres? Oye, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de subirte a la barra? ¿Eh? ¡Bájate!

 

—Meow.

 

—¡No me “meow”-es, señorita!

 

Zombi Otabek sonrió mientras se arrastraba hasta el baño.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jason estaba a punto de preguntarle a Lindo Chico Asiático ir a una cita cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y dos hombres entraron apresurados. Reconoció a Yura. El otro parecía un guardaespaldas o algo. Corrieron a la recepción, abrieron la portezuela bruscamente y se agacharon debajo de la barra, escondiéndose de la vista plena. Lindo Chico Asiático ni siquiera parpadeó, simplemente volvió a cerrar la portezuela.

 

—¿Angels? —Preguntó, lo que quiera que eso significara—. Bienvenido Beka. ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

 

—Cansado. —El guardaespaldas (¿Beca? ¿Cómo Rebeca?) respondió.

 

El recepcionista sólo asintió con simpatía.

 

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

 

—Agua está bien, gracias.

 

—Claro. —Lindo Chico Asiático abrió un pequeño refrigerador muy bien escondido y le dio una botella de agua—. ¿Yura?

 

—¿Supongo que no me darás esa cerveza? —El rubio preguntó ilusionado y _wow_ , Jason no tenía idea de que Lindo Chico Asiático podía imitar la cara “coach poco impresionado está poco impresionado” de Tony, así como sí nada.

 

Con una mirada seria, el dueño de la pista le dio una botella de agua a Yura y se volteó hacia Jason, suavizando su expresión.

 

—¿Te ofrezco algo para beber?

 

—Agua, por favor.

 

—Aquí tienes. Ahora, ¿qué era lo que estabas diciéndome antes de que te interrumpieran?

 

El universo obviamente _no quería que Jason lo invitara a salir_ porque sólo fue capaz de decir: —Estaba pensando si querías—— antes de que la puerta del frente se abriera de par en par _de nuevo_ , dejando entrar una horda de adolescentes. _Fangirls_ , Jason apuntó. Naturalmente, su primer pensamiento fue que eran _sus_ fangirls (tenía miles) — pero ni siquiera le dieron una segunda mirada. De hecho, se aglomeraron alrededor de la recepción sonriéndole a Lindo Chico Asiático.

 

—Yuuri-san, ¿está Yuratchka aquí? — _¡Ah, finalmente alguien lo llamó por su nombre!_

—Lo siento señoritas, Yura está ocupado por el momento, pero si quieren su autógrafo, ha dejado algunos para ustedes.

 

Su decepción se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Yoorisan abrió un cajón y les dio algunas cartas ya autografiadas mostrando a Yura en lo que Jason imaginó era un traje de patinaje artístico. Gritaron emocionadas, apegando las tarjetas a sus pechos y preguntaron por fotografías y autógrafos de Yoorisan. Accediendo a su petición, el dueño de la pista se quitó los lentes, peinó su cabello hacia atrás y mostró a la cámara una de las sonrisas más _devastadoras_ que Jason jamás había visto.

 

_Error: JasonHelsin.exe dejó de funcionar._

 

* * *

 

 

—Vamos, te enseñaré el sistema de sonido. —Yuri le dijo a Beka cuando la costa estaba libre.

 

Beka se veía realmente cansado por el cambio de horario, pero se avivó un poco ante la mención de un sistema de sonido. Él había ayudado a diseñarlo, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía. Con asentimiento, siguió a Yuri hasta la banca más cercana donde el rubio se había sentado, rehusándose a amarrarse las agujetas. Beka levantó una ceja cuestionándolo. Las agujetas de Yuri no necesitaban ser re-atadas.

 

‘ _JJ’_ Yuri señaló con la boca, señalando con la cabeza al idiota jugador de hockey. Beka se giró con un nuevo interés.

 

El imbécil estaba hablando con Katsudon, mientras golpeteaba distraídamente su muslo con dos pedazos de papel. ¿Boletos? ¿Quería invitar al Katsudon a un partido de hockey o algo? _Sí, buena suerte con eso, imbécil—_

—Oh Dios. —¿Ese era el logo de _Kings on Ice_?

 

—¿Qué? —Beka susurró.

 

—Va a invitar al Katsudon a _Kings on Ice_. —Yuri susurró de vuelta incrédulo.

 

—Bien. —JJ Van Helsing estaba diciéndole—. La tercera es la vencida, ¿no? Bueno, quería preguntarte sí — Escuché que había una exhibición de patinaje artístico en abril. Quiero decir, sé que los boletos se agotaron en tres días y son, casi, imposibles de conseguir, pero aparentemente la esposa de mi compañero es una gran fan del patinaje y trabaja en… —JJ 2.0 dejó de hablar cuando el Katsudon abrió uno de los cajones de arriba y le dio tres boletos VIP con bordes dorados.

 

—Espero que les guste. —Katsudon sonrió—. El tercero es para ti.

 

Guardando precipitadamente sus propios boletos en su bolsillo, el aspirante a JJ tartamudeó sus gracias.

 

Yuri y Beka trataron valientemente pretender que no se estaban ahogando de la risa. (Fallaron.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Katsudon. —Yuri suspiró—. ¡Las personas siempre te están coqueteando! ¡No es su culpa que ni siquiera lo notes a menos de que sea Christophe Déjame-agarrarte-el-trasero Giacometti o Viktor No-tengo-vergüenza Nikiforov!

Yuri tuvo la opción de escoger entre ir a recoger a Viktor y a Lilia al aeropuerto o quedarse en la pista y lidiar con los clientes, lo cual era… _Ugh_. Gracias, pero no gracias. Escogería la tarea de ir a recogerlos a _eso_ cualquier día. Incluso si eso significaba escuchar los lloriqueos de Viktor acerca de lo mucho que había extrañado a su esposo. _Diez días_. Han estado separados por diez malditos días, pero Viktor lo hacía sonar como si no se hubieran visto en la mitad de la eternidad, sin tomar en cuenta que se la pasaron en llamadas de Skype y mandándose mensajes todos los días. Yuri estaba inmensamente agradecido de que las calles estaban medio vacías. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al imaginarse atascado en el tráfico con un Viktor enfermo de falta de amor. Amablemente Lilia detuvo todo rápido al cambiar de tema.

 

Aun así, suspiró pesadamente de alivio cuando el Ice Castle al fin se veía en la distancia. Mientras se estacionaba, vio a JJ Van Helsing trotando escaleras arriba, cargando lo que parecía dos cafés de tienda de conveniencia. Yuri no pudo evitar su emoción. _¡Ooh, esto tenía que ser genial!_ Se sentía un poco arrepentido de que Viktor estaba a punto de arruinar su diversión, pero el jugador de hockey necesitaba ser eliminado con una clavija. O cinco.

 

Yuri no quería nada más que correr escaleras arriba y mirar el gran final desenvolverse, pero su abuelo lo educó mejor que eso. Abrió la puerta del carro para Lilia y tomó su pesada bolsa con cosas que había traído para el estudio de baile en la pista. Sólo _ahí_ fue donde subió rápidamente las escaleras, dejando a Viktor hacerse cargo del resto, sin darse cuenta de que Lilia levantó una ceja ante su comportamiento y lo siguió con curiosidad. Abrió la puerta muy silenciosamente, logrando así no llamar la atención.

 

—…siempre ocupado, así que pensé que mejor te traería un café. No sabía que sabor te gusta así que decidí por un Latte Pumpkin Spice. Quiero decir, a todos les gusta, ¿no?

 

 _No, idiota,_ Yuri quería decirle, _sí te hubieras molestado si quiera en googlearlo, sabrías que prefiere té o chocolate caliente antes que café. Oh, espera — aún no sabes su nombre, ¿verdad?_

Por supuesto que el Katsudon le sonrió dulcemente, como el bien educado japonés que era—. Gracias Jason, es muy amable de tu parte.

 

—Sólo para asegurarme, ¿qué clase de café te gusta? Así puedo traerte uno la próxima vez…

 

—Jovenzuelo. —Yuri no fue el único que respingó ante la inesperada voz de Lilia—. Deja de coquetearle. Incluso si no estuviera felizmente _casado_ , es demasiado bueno para alguien como tú.

 

—¡Lilia-sensei! Bienvenida al Ice Castle. Um, Jason no estaba coqueteando, sólo estaba siendo amable.

 

Ver la cara de JJ 2.0 fue hilarante. Su máscara se rompió por un momento y Yuri pudo prácticamente _escucharlo_ pensar: _¿Está hablando en serio?_ Y _¡¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?!_ Yuri casi le tenía lastima al tipo. _Casi._

 

—Katsudon. —Yuri suspiró—. ¡Las personas siempre te están coqueteando! ¡No es su culpa que ni siquiera lo notes a menos de que sea Christophe Déjame-agarrarte-el-trasero Giacometti o Viktor No-tengo-vergüenza Nikiforov!

 

—¿Escuché mi nombre? — _Hablando del rey de Roma._

—¡Vitya! —La cara del Katsudon brilló y corrió a recibir a su esposo.

 

Viktor rodeó a Yuuri con sus brazos y lo besó. No fue un beso tipo ‘bienvenido a casa’, no; Viktor decidió mostrar su lado alfa con un beso tipo ‘estoy poniendo una marca en este hombre y voy a pelear contigo por él’. El sonido de sorpresa que hizo el Katsudon fue ahogado por la ambiciosa boca de Viktor. _Qué asco._

Bueno, eso respondía la pregunta de Yuri de cuanto había escuchado Viktor. Obviamente, lo suficiente para ponerse posesivo.

 

Lilia carraspeó fuertemente, recordándoles de su audiencia. Viktor se separó a regañadientes, jalando a su jadeante y sonrojado esposo hacia él en una clara señal territorial. Le _sonrió_ a Jason, haciéndolo tomar un involuntario paso hacia atrás. (Bien, el tipo no era _completamente_ estúpido.)

 

—¿Estabas coqueteado con mi Yuuri?

 

—No, no lo estaba. —Katsudon protestó. Yuri sospechaba que la única razón de que Lilia no había rodado los ojos era porque era una dama como para hacerlo.

 

Viktor se volteó hacia su esposo, suavizando su expresión y pasear su pulgar por el pómulo del Katsudon.

 

—Mhm. No se le puede culpar al tener tan excelente gusto.

 

— _Vitya._ —El Katsudon claramente no apreciaba ser ignorado—. Jason es un fan. _Sabe_ que estamos casados.

 

 _Oh._ El fiasco con el autógrafo. Por supuesto que el Katsudon pensó que JJ 2.0 era su fan. Y si ese era el caso, cualquier invitación para una cita, no importa que tan dolorosamente obvia fuera, se entendería como una invitación amistosa para salir. _Demonios._

 

—¿Ah sí? —Viktor hizo un sonido por lo bajo pensativamente, mirando a Van Helsing con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

El aspirante a JJ tenía suficiente instinto de supervivencia para asentir.

 

—En ese caso, ¡déjame darte mi autógrafo también! —Soltando a su esposo después de otro beso, Viktor caminó confiado hasta la recepción y abrió el tercer cajón del escritorio donde tenían las tarjetas pre-firmadas de sus bailes en el hielo. Tratando de parecer, Yuri se acercó, curioso de ver que set Viktor escogería.

 

Ah, la edición limitada de su sesión de fotos de su rutina de boda: _On love: Eternity_. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía a Yuri? También, Viktor tomó la foto más cursi. En la que el Katsudon estaba inclinando a Viktor en una recreación de la foto favorita de Viktor de aquel fatídico banquete. Se estaban mirando a los ojos con igualitarias expresiones de enamorados, totalmente atontados. _Jodidamente cursi._

Sin importarle que ya estaba pre-firmada. Viktor volteó la tarjeta y tomó una pluma de la barra. Yuri sabía que, como todos los rusos, la letra de Viktor usualmente parecía un rasguño de pollo cuando trataba de escribir el alfabeto romano. (No es como si su Cirílico fuera mejor, de hecho.) En cambio, esta vez, se tomó la molestia de hacer su mensaje perfectamente entendible.

 

ALÉJATE. DE. MI. YUURI.

_Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov._

—Aquí tienes. —Viktor le sonrió dulcemente al jugador de hockey. El perdedor susurró un ‘gracias’ y algo acerca de un compromiso. Una vez más, Yuri se quedó atrás riéndose silenciosamente ante su retirada.

 

 

* * *

 

 

JJ 2.0 estaba a la mitad del camino hacia la puerta cuando el actual JJ 1.0 entró como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Yuri retuvo un gruñido. ¡El universo _lo odiaba_ o algo! Simplemente se deshacía de uno, ¿sólo para quedarse con otro? ¿Por qué nadie escuchó sus protestas de que no necesitaban a Leroy en _Kings on Ice_?

 

—JJ. —Siseó en un intento de saludo.

 

—Hola. —Leroy sonrió brillante, justo al momento en que Van Helsing se dio la vuelta con un: ‘ _¿Sí?_ ’

 

Los dos se quedaron estáticos y se miraron.

 

—¿Oh? ¿Eres JJ también? —Leroy ladeó la cabeza retadoramente.

 

Yuri sonrió socarronamente. _¡Sí! ¡Ahora peleen!_

 

—Espeeeeera un momento, ¡te conozco! ¡Eres _Jason Helsing_!

 

_Espera, ¿qué?_

—Sí. —Van Helsing confirmó, animándose un poco por haber sido reconocido.

 

—¡Ese gol contra los Hyenas fue asombroso! ¿Puedo tomarme una selfi contigo? ¿Es verdad que vas a tener una audición con los Red Wings? —De verdad, ¿cuál era la obsesión de los canadienses con el hockey?

 

—Sí, en dos semanas. ¡Deséame suerte! —Van Helsing tomó el teléfono de Leroy y tomó una foto mientras Leroy curveaba sus dedos con su estúpida seña de las dos jotas—. ¿Eres un fan de JJ Style?

 

Leroy lo miró fijamente.

 

—Chico, soy _Jean-Jacques Leroy_. ¡ _Yo soy_ JJ Style!

 

—Oh. ¡Esa es mi marca favorita de ropa deportiva!

 

—¿En serio? ¿Estarías interesado en hacer una sesión de fotos conmigo?

 

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría! Déjame darte mi número.

 

Recogiendo su quijada del piso, Yuri mecánicamente sacó su teléfono y les tomó una foto.

 

_¡Beka, cree un monstruo accidentalmente! #WTF #instantBFFs #help_

 

* * *

 

 

Kozuki-sensei tuvo que regresar a Japón a mitad de semestre por una emergencia familiar. Aparentemente no regresaría. _Maldición_ , ¡Yuri _necesitaba_ esa estúpida materia!

 

—Realmente lo sentimos. Estamos buscando maestros de japonés, pero el año académico ya ha comenzado y todos están trabajando en otro lado. —El decano les explicó.

 

_¿Puedes parar con las malditas excusas?_

 

—¿Está bien que sea sólo un nativo de Japón? ¿O necesita una licencia de maestro o algo? —Yuri habló.

 

—Sinceramente, a estas alturas, cualquiera estaría bien.

 

Yuri sacó su celular y llamó al Katsudon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

—Uhm, eres amigo del profesor de japonés, ¿verdad?

 

Yuri miró fijamente y con desdén al estudiante de cabello azabache.

 

—Sí, ¿y?

 

—¿Sabes sí es gay?

 

_¿Qué?_

—Eso no es tu maldito asunto. — _¡El valor de este tipo!_

—¿ _Por favor_? ¡Necesito saberlo! —Su compañero rogó—. Te dejaré copiar mi tarea por el resto del año, ¿sí?

 

—¿Y para que “necesitas” saber? —Yuri cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

 

—Um… soy gay también, ¿sabes? —El tipo susurró conspiracionalmente.

 

 _Oh._ Tal vez Yuri debería decirle que el Katsudon era casado. Pero de nuevo, extrañaba un poco a JJ 2.0 y sus patéticos intentos de seducir al Katsudon. _Y_ podría conseguir un año completo libre de tareas.

 

—Sí, lo es.

 

— _¡Sí!_ —El tipo sin nombre siseó—. Gracias amigo, ¡eres el mejor!

 

Yuri se sentó de nuevo y sonrió de lado.

 

 

_EL FIN ;)_

 

N/A: (Ahora con el punto de vista de Jason en el capítulo extra.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

TRIVIA:

 

El dueño de los Detroit Ice Tigers se acercó a Yuri, quien lo reconoció por el montón de posters que su hija de catorce años coleccionaba. El hombre prácticamente le rogó a Yuri para que dejara a su hija y a un grupo de amigas ver su práctica privada y estaba dispuesto a darle exageradas cantidades de dinero y favores si aceptaba cenar con ella. Yuri estaba a punto de decirle que no porque ninguna cantidad de dinero valía la pena de pasar una tortura jugando a tener una cita con un montón de Angels de catorce años, pero Beka lo jaló hacia un lado y le dijo que _pensara un poco_. El dueño de los _Detroit Ice Tigers_ estaba muy dispuesto a hacer _cualquier_ cosa si Yuri accedía. Le tomó 5 vergonzosos segundos al cerebro de Yuri entender, pero cuando lo hizo, la idea de ir a una cita con niñitas no sonaba tan insoportable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony no estaba feliz de haber perdido a su mejor delantero. Incluso si ese delantero no era otro más que Jason Jonathan Helsing que le había sacado más canas que todos los demás chicos juntos. Pero, a pesar de su ego del tamaño de un planeta, Jason era actualmente un jugador talentoso. Tony le deseaba lo mejor. Se lo merecía. Incluso si eso significaba que Tony debía deducir como llevar a los Detroit ~~Ice Tigers~~ Smilodons hasta la cima sin él. Iba a tomar un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre. Suspirando, mordió el delicioso mango proveniente de la misteriosa canasta de fruta. Aparentemente algún fan anónimo la dejó en la banca para él. La nota simplemente decía: “ _Para el entrenador Tony.”_ Bueno. No sabía quién o por qué, pero se sentía bien ser tomado en cuenta algunas veces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jason consideró no ir a la exhibición de patinaje artístico, pero supo que ~~Yuuri~~ JJ iba a patinar también y quería ver a ~~Lindo Chico Asiático~~ su nuevo amigo patinar. Además de que tenía cinco entradas, tres de ellas con asientos VIP. Les ofreció dos VIPs a Will y a Heidi (quién gritó hasta que le dolieron los oídos) y sacó un buen dinero por eBay con los otros dos boletos. Honestamente, no entendía que era tan genial acerca del patinaje artístico como para que la gente estuviera dispuesta a pagar tanto por un boleto. Eso pensaba hasta que fue y vio la exhibición. Regresó a casa con un nuevo respeto hacia los patinadores artísticos y el amargo conocimiento de que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

 

Rápidamente se consoló a sí mismo por el hecho de haber entrado a los Red Wings. Y que rompió el internet con la sesión de fotos del _¡Doble JJ!_ Ahora era momento de romper algunos récords mundiales del hockey…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Diempss al teclado. Sólo falta un capítulo para terminar este fic, no se preocupen, si conocen la saga, saben que hay más trabajos que actualmente ya estoy traduciendo así que las aventuras del matrimonio Katsuki-Nikiforov y Yurio aún no han terminado, espérenlos con ansias. <3


	6. Capítulo extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escenas extras: Punto de vista de Jason y danzas de media noche en el Ice Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Esto es para t00ManyTurtles, quien pidió un capítulo extra desde el punto de vista de Jason y para un cariñoso anónimo de Tumblr, quien pidió un matrimonio Viktuuri perdidamente enamorados ubicado en este universo.

Jason estaba de buen humor. No había una razón en particular, sólo que era un día muy hermoso. Y que finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de comprarle un café a Lindo Chico Asiático. (No, su nombre no era Yoorisan. Por lo menos era lo que decía google. _Maldición_ , ¿cuántos apodos tenía?) Obviamente, el pobre chico se la pasaba trabajando arduamente todos los días y casi siempre se quedaba hasta tarde, con razón no tenía tiempo para una cita. Pero como dicen algunos, sí la montaña no viene a ti… Bueno, Jason decidió tomar la iniciativa e ir hacia la montaña. O en este caso, a la montaña del lindo dueño-recepcionista. Llevándole un café de conveniencia de regalo. Se la pasó cinco agonizantes minutos pensando en que sabor llevarle, pero las seis personas frente a él pidieron el Latte Pumpkin Spice, así que Jason decidió ir por lo más popular. Él estaba inclinado hacia ese sabor. Al final, ni siquiera tuvo que pagar por la orden porque el asistente de la tienda lo reconoció y le ofreció tener los cafés gratis si se tomaba una selfi enfrente de la tienda y subirla a su Instagram. Las ventajas de ser famoso. 

 

El viaje hacia la pista paso sin ninguna complicación. Silbando una alegre canción (y si estaba un poco desafinada, bueno, no había nadie cerca para escucharlo) cerró su auto y subió las escaleras del Ice Castle. Abrir una puerta con las dos manos ocupadas fue un poco difícil, pero lo logró balanceando cuidadosamente un vaso entre su torso y su antebrazo izquierdo para liberar su otra mano.

 

Lindo Chico Asiático estaba en la recepción como siempre, inmerso en un libro. Ah, ¡los libros eran un buen tema de conversación! Curioso por saber que era lo que el otro leía, Jason se acercó. Y parpadeó sorprendido. Eso no era precisamente inglés. ¡Ni siquiera era algo del alfabeto romano! Pero tampoco parecía algún otro lenguaje asiático que Jason conociera, aunque tampoco era un experto en esas cosas…

 

—¡Ah, Jason! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! —Lindo Chico Asiático le sonrió. ¡Era tan adorable cuando sonreía!

 

—Hola. —Jason sonrió de vuelta—. Es eso… ¿ruso? —Señaló el libro que Lindo Chico Asiático estaba sosteniendo.

 

—Sí, estoy tratando de mejorar y esta es una traducción de mi libro favorito. Me ayuda a saber que está pasando.

 

—Wow. —Jason estaba sorprendido—. ¿Cuántos lenguajes hablas?

 

—Sólo sé japonés e inglés fluidos. Puedo entender tailandés y ruso hablados pero mi lectura y pronunciación dejan mucho que desear. Y algo básico de francés, más que nada gracias al ballet.

 

V-Vaya, ahora Jason estaba sorprendido. Se sentía un poco mal por sólo saber inglés. ¿Tal vez debía sacudir el ya olvidado español de la secundaria? (Nota para mí: Lindo Chico Asiático es probablemente japonés. ¡Googlear “patinadores artísticos japoneses” hasta encontrar su nombre!

 

—Eso es impresionante. —Jason dijo, moviendo su mano inconscientemente recordándole el hecho de que aún estaba sosteniendo los dos cafés—. Ah, toma. Este es para ti. Sé que siempre estás ocupado, así que pensé que mejor te traería un café. No sabía que sabor te gusta así que decidí por un Latte Pumpkin Spice. Quiero decir, a todos les gusta, ¿no?

 

Lindo Chico Asiático le recompensó con una dulce sonrisa.

 

—Gracias Jason, eso es muy amable de tu parte.

 

_¡Le gusta! ¡Sí!_

— Sólo para asegurarme, ¿qué clase de café te gusta? Así puedo traerte uno la próxima vez…

 

—Jovenzuelo. —Jason dio un respingo ante la repentina aparición de una mujer muy intimidante—. Deja de coquetearle. —Le regañó desaprobatoriamente, deteniéndose a un lado de Yura—. Incluso si no estuviera felizmente _casado_ , es demasiado bueno para alguien como tú.

 

 _¿Felizmente casado? Pero—pero…_ ¡Llevaba el anillo en su mano derecha! ¡Eso es una moda! ¡Incluso Will lo sabe! Y si estaba casado, ¿por qué Lindo Chico Asiático no detuvo los intentos de Jason?

 

—¡Lilia-sensei! Bienvenida al Ice Castle. Um, Jason no estaba coqueteando, sólo estaba siendo amable.

 

Jason sintió su indestructible confianza en sí mismo tambalearse. ¿Estaba muy oxidado o Lindo Chico Asiático _era así de denso_?

 

—Katsudon. —Yuri suspiró—. ¡Las personas siempre te están coqueteando! ¡No es su culpa que ni siquiera lo notes a menos de que sea Christophe Déjame-agarrarte-el-trasero Giacometti o Viktor No-tengo-vergüenza Nikiforov!

 

 _Oh._ Jason mandó un ‘gracias’ mental a Yura por decir eso.  Aparentemente, Lindo Chico Asiático era así de denso.

 

—¿Escuché mi nombre?

 

Jason sintió su quijada caer. El hombre que habló era— _maravilloso_ ni siquiera se acercaba para describirlo. Alto, delgado, con cabello platinado y cautivantes ojos azules, vestido como un modelo. _Wow,_ sólo, _wow._ (Una parte de Jason que no estaba ocupada comiéndose al tipo con los ojos se preguntó si este era el chico Agarra-traseros o el Sinvergüenza.)

 

—¡Vitya! —La cara de Lindo Chico Asiático brilló cuando vio al recién llegado.

 

 _¿Vitya?_ ¿Era una forma de saludarse rusa? ¿O era japonesa? No se oía muy japonesa.

 

El hombre de cabello platinado abrió sus brazos con una sonrisa y el recepcionista corrió para saludarlo. Pero en vez de sólo abrazar al hombre, el modelo lo besó. Y procedió a besarlo hasta dejarlo estúpido. Oops. Aparentemente este era el Esposo. Y juzgando por la clara señal territorial, no estaba _feliz_ con Jason. _Mierda._

Cuando se separaron por aire, el Esposo le _sonrió_ a Jason pareciendo como algo que no te gustaría encontrar en un callejón oscuro. Era una dulce-depredadora sonrisa y Jason no tenía pena en decir que le había hecho temblar.

 

—¿Estabas coqueteando con mi Yuuri?

 

—No, no lo estaba. —Lindo Chico Asiático protestó, _bendito él y su puro e ingenuo corazón._

El Esposo se veía bastante escéptico. Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a que le coquetearan a su ingenuo esposo.

 

—Mhm, no se le puede culpar al tener tan excelente gusto.

 

Sip, _definitivamente_ acostumbrado a que le coqueteen a su ingenuo esposo.

 

— _Vitya_. Jason es un fan. _Sabe_ que estamos casados.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sí, bueno, probablemente eso era el top de información que Jason hubiera encontrado si hubiera podido buscarlo en Google. Pero, ¡no es como si no lo hubiera intentado! ¡No era culpa de Jason que nadie se hubiera molestado en llamar a Lindo Chico Asiático por su nombre! Primero Catsdon, luego Yoorisan… y ahora, ¿cómo lo había llamado el Esposo? ¿Yoori? ¡Eso sonaba como una variación afectiva de Yoorisan!

 

—Ah, ¿sí? —El Esposo entrecerró los ojos viendo a Jason con sospecha.

 

Jason asintió, tragando saliva. Probablemente no era convincente.

 

—En ese caso, ¡déjame darte mi autógrafo también!

 

 _¿Era el Esposo un patinador también?_ Jason trató de no mostrar su sorpresa, colocando una sonrisa en su rostro. Por supuesto que Jason era un fan. Sabía perfectamente que estaban casados. ¡Y también sabía quién era el Esposo! ¡Por supuesto que también quería el autógrafo del Esposo!

 

—Aquí tienes. —El Esposo le dio una tarjeta autografiada.

 

Un rápido vistazo le revelo que: a) sí, el Esposo también era un patinador, b) él y Lindo Chico Asiático estaban totalmente enamorados uno del otro, y c) el nombre del Esposo era Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov y sí, Jason iba tomar en cuenta su amenaza de alejarse de Lindo Chico Asiático. (Que aparentemente, su nombre era Yuuri.)

 

—¡Gracias! Bueno, tengo otro compromiso, así que me voy retirando. Fue un placer conocerte también, Viktor. —Probablemente sonaba falso, pero Jason no podía darle más importancia. ¡Sólo quería largarse de ahí!

 

Asintió cordialmente hacia Yuuri, Yura y la Señora de Miedo de camino a la salida. Y también al tipo que acababa de llegar mientras él iba saliendo.

 

—JJ. —Escuchó a Yura sisear.

 

Sólo los amigos de Jason lo llamaban JJ. ¿Cómo es que Yura sabía? Se dio la vuelta.

 

—¿Sí?

 

Pero Yura aparentemente se estaba dirigiendo al recién llegado. _¿También era un JJ?_

—¿Oh? ¿También eres JJ? —Parecía que su tocayo podía leer la mente. Antes de que Jason pudiera responder, los ojos del otro JJ se abrieron al reconocerlo—. Espeeeeera un momento, ¡te conozco! ¡Eres _Jason Helsing_!

 

—Sí. —Jason asintió. Se sentía bien ser reconocido.

 

—¡Ese gol contra los Hyenas fue asombroso! —Sí, Jason estaba bastante orgulloso de su gol ganador—. ¿Puedo tomarme una selfi contigo? ¿Es verdad que harás una audición para los Red Wings?

 

—Sí, en dos semanas. ¡Deséame suerte! —. Tomando el celular de su fan Jason tomó una foto mientras el otro hombre posaba con sus dedos curveados en dos jotas. Jason reconoció que era un gesto popular entre los modelos de JJ Style—. ¿Eres fan de JJ Style?

 

Su tocayo lo miró incrédulo.

 

—Chico, yo soy _Jean-Jaques Leroy._ ¡ _Yo soy_ JJ Style!

 

—Oh. ¡Esa es mi marca favorita de ropa deportiva! —Lo era. Materiales de buena calidad, buen diseño y ajuste cómodo.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Estás interesado hacer una sesión de fotos conmigo?

 

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría! Déjame darte mi número…

 

Jean-Jaques, o JJ como insistió en que lo llamara, era un tipo bastante cool. Jason no había esperado salir de Ice Castle con un nuevo amigo… Hizo que el resto de la amarga punzada de ser rechazado fuera un poco más tolerable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will maldijo por lo bajo todo el camino hacia el Ice Castle de Detroit. _Por favor, que esté abierto. Por favor que esté abierto… ¡Maldición!_ El letrero en la puerta decía que estaba cerrado. En cambio, las luces aún estaban prendidas. ¿Tal vez alguien estaba adentro aún? Decidiendo probar suerte, Will tomó la manija de la puerta. Se abrió.

 

—¿Hola? ¡Buenas noches! —Llamó, olvídalo, era demasiado tarde para llamarlo “noche”. Las palabras rebotaron en el espacio vacío. Nadie respondió. Suspirando, Will caminó hasta los vestidores. Afortunadamente no estaban cerrados. Fue hasta su casillero y miró dentro con el corazón palpitando precipitadamente. Estaba vacío. _¡Carajo!_

_Ok, no entres en pánico aún._ Tal vez alguien encontró su celular y se lo dio al trabajador de la pista. _Sí, tal vez eso era_. Pero, aun así… Había otro lugar en el que debía revisar. Will recordaba vagamente tener el celular durante la práctica. Pudo haberlo perdido por las bancas. Sin atreverse a ilusionarse, se arrastró hasta la pista de hielo.

 

Podía escuchar queda música acompañada del sonido de patines cortar el hielo mientras más se acercaba. La pista estaba iluminada sólo por las luces de emergencia. El crush de Jason de la recepción estaba deslizándose por el hielo, bailando alrededor. Se veía totalmente perdido en su mundo. Will odiaba la idea de molestarlo. No, debería revisar las bancas primero.

 

 _¡Ahí!_ ¡Su querido celular estaba ahí en el suelo! _¡Gracias, joder!_ ¡Will se había sentido como si le hubiera faltado un miembro del cuerpo sin él! La pantalla no parecía más rota de lo que ya estaba y la batería estaba muerta, pero eso era de esperarse. Soltando un suspiro se dejó caer en la banca aliviado. Sus ojos se posaron en el danzante trabajador de la pista. _Demonios_ , el tipo era _bueno_. Absolutamente increíble, y ni siquiera estaba haciendo saltos espectaculares.

 

Will no vio a otro hombre entrar a la pista hasta que se acercó como un depredador cuando el recepcionista se detuvo en la pose final de su actuación, convenientemente mirando al otro lado. El hombre de cabello platinado se arrojó hacia el otro patinador, rodeando al trabajador de la pista por la cintura y dando vueltas con él, espantando al hombre asiático. Will se tensó, listo para saltar al rescate del recepcionista, pero este se rio y se relajó cuando su “atacante” le dio un beso en el cuello.

 

— _¡Vitya!_

 

Ese era un diminutivo ruso para Viktor, ¿no?

 

—Yuuri. —El nuevo designado Viktor ronroneó haciéndolo sonar como un saludo y un cariño.

 

Yuuri se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y ladeó la cabeza, pidiendo un beso sin palabras. Viktor correspondió con gusto, reclamando sus labios en un amoroso beso sin prisas. ( _Oh, chico,_ sí Jay pensaba que podía competir con esto, ¡se iba llevar una sorpresa!) _Demonios,_ ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Will había besado así a Heidi? ¡Tendría que corregir eso tan pronto regresara a casa! El jugador de hockey sintió que estaba invadiendo un momento muy privado, pero estaba muy inmerso como para mirar a otro lado.

 

Cuando se separaron por aire, Yuuri rodeó el cuello de Viktor y el ruso comenzó a guiarlo en un baile al ritmo de una suave canción instrumental que estaba sonando. Era bastante obvio que habían hecho esto antes. Sí Will llegase a querer intentar algo como eso con Heidi, terminarían cayendo en una maraña de extremidades, lo cual, tomando en cuenta las filosas navajas, era definitivamente una mala idea. ¿Estos tipos estaban ofreciendo clases? ¡Porque Will se inscribiría justo ahora! Pero por lo mientras, estaba feliz de ver y tratar de descifrar el cómo lo estaban haciendo. Que mal que la batería de su teléfono estaba vacía; le hubiera encantado grabarlos.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Yuuri le preguntó a su pareja. Definitivamente no sonó como si se estuviera quejando—. Deberías estar descansando por el cambio de horario. —Le regañó gentilmente.

 

—Vine a buscar a mi corazón. —Viktor respondió sin chistar.

 

—¿Tu corazón?

 

—Mhm. Verás, cuando mi corazón patina suele olvidarse del tiempo. Se supone que estaría en casa hace una hora. Comenzaba a sentirme solo. —Viktor hizo un puchero.

 

—Oh, ¿ya es tan tarde? Lo siento.

 

Viktor sólo lo besó para asegurarle que estaba bien. Bailaron alrededor, deslizándose más rápido junto con la música, girando cuando esta alcanzaba el crescendo. Viktor abruptamente inclinó a Yuuri cuando la música terminó. _Wow. Dios Santo, ¡eso fue hermoso!_ Will hizo una nota mental de tratar de recrear los movimientos con Heidi. (En tierra firme, muchas gracias.)

 

Parecía que esa era la última canción de la lista de reproducción porque de pronto la pista se sumergió en silencio.

 

—Te extrañé. —Yuuri confesó, aún recostado tranquilamente en los brazos de Viktor, confiando en que el otro no lo iba a soltar.

 

Viktor lo jaló hacia él, robándole un beso.

 

—Yo te extrañé más.

 

—No, _yo_ te extrañé más. —Yuuri protestó en desacuerdo. 

 

—Yuuuri~ —Viktor chilló. Yuuri rio, empujándolo lejos juguetonamente y se alejó de él en una serie de complicados pasos, finalizando con una pirueta.

 

Sonriendo, Viktor lo persiguió, recreando perfectamente sus movimientos saliendo de su propia pirueta alcanzando a Yuuri. Comenzaron a bailar una melodía que sólo ellos podían escuchar. Era _hermoso._ Se movían en perfecta armonía, completamente en sincronía con el otro. Will no pudo alejar la vista. Las personas probablemente pagaban una buena cantidad de dinero para ver esto.

 

Terminaron con una muda señal, abrazados el uno del otro. Viktor acarició la mejilla de Yuuri con su nariz.

 

—¡Vitya! ¡Estoy sudado y huelo mal!

 

Viktor canturreó por lo bajo en su garganta, con su nariz enterrada en el cabello de Yuuri.

 

—Siento disentir. Hueles divino. Pero… —Comenzó a besar el cuello de Yuuri—. Si quieres que te lave la espalda, encantado me uniré a ti en la ducha.

 

Yyyyy esa era la señal de que Will debía irse mientras estaban distraídos. Tan pronto como llegara a casa besaría a Heidi _así_ , cargaría su teléfono y le haría saber a Jay que no tenía ni la mínima oportunidad. Tal vez sí Jay insistía en que era imposible de resistir, podían apostar… Will sonrió de lado. ¡ _Eso_ era una victoria fácil!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Sus comentarios son atesorados y apreciados! Tengo esta cosa del [tumblr](https://qwertzu824.tumblr.com/) ahora — Vengan a platicar conmigo sí quieren.
> 
> N/T: Bueno, este fue el capítulo extra y último de esta parte de la serie. Gracias una vez más a Qwertzu por dejarme traer este trabajo al fandom en español y gracias a ustedes por el apoyo al mismo, estoy segura que la autora está muy contenta de ver el feedback que ha obtenido.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
